Nightmares to I love you's
by TheWriter12345
Summary: Since she joined the cadets, and even after she joined the Survey Corps, Michelle has always had nightmares. They started to die down once Levi came into the picture, but they always seem to hit her when she least expects it. How will she cope? LevixOC. One-shot.


*dream*

I fell off the horse, being knocked aside by an 8 meter titan. I scrambled, not to injure myself further. Running for a group of trees, I could see the titan chasing after me.

"Shit." I growled under my breath.

I used my gear, shooting it at a tree. Using it as leverage, I kicked off the the trunk, and flew, sending a line towards to titans shoulder. It swung at me, but I quickly made use of my blades, slicing into its arms, and slashing into its face with unmatched grace. I propelled myself to its back as I had blinded him, and sliced off its nape. It hit the ground hard, and I shook the blood off my sword, disgusted.

"Michelle!" A rough voice called out.

I knew it to be Levi. I turned, seeing him riding at full force towards me. I waved at him, as he got closer.  
Suddenly, he jumped off, and ran to me, taking me in his arms.

"Are you alright? Not hurt or anything?" He asked, looking me over.

My pants were ripped from falling, and a nice patch of blood was leaking through. I could feel a burning on my cheek, finding a cut there aswell. He frowned, scowling at the heap of adead titan.

"We need to join the others. Where is your horse?" He asked.

I whistled, seeing if it would come, but nothing approached.

"We will take my horse. Just be- Michelle, run!" Levi exclaimed pushing me.

I fell back, looking at quickly. A 20 meter titan approached us. It was a variant too. It ran fast towards us.

"Levi wait!" I shouted.

It was too late. He propelled himself towards the titan, ready to take him down. His grace was unmatched. His slicing was incredible. But I knew I had to help. I couldn't leave to fight on his own. I got up, trying to propel myself only finding my gear jamming.

"Oh god not now!" I cried.

I have to distract _it. The thing is fast. He may be humanity's strongest, but he can't do it himself._  
I started running into the clearing, waving my hands.

"Hey dumbass! Over here!" I shouted.

I caught its attention, and it ran towards me.

"Michelle! No! Stop!" Levi shouted.

I knew I couldn't outrun the titan, and I waited for impact. But it never came. I stopped turning to see Levi cutting into its face blinding it. Itclawed at its face, screeching. Levi made easy work of cutting its nape, and jumping down. He ran towards me.

"That was absolutely crazy! Don't ever fucking do that again!" He gripped my shoulders.

"I just wanted to help." I said softly.

He sighed, pulling me into him.

"Let's join the group." He said.

As we pulled apart, I stiffened seeing Levi wasn't there anymore. Everything looked dark and bloody. I saw bodies scattered. I looked around me horrified.

"Levi?!" I cried out.

No answer. I ran amongst the bodies, looking for any sign of life. Until. I saw a familiar mop of black  
trimmed hair. I bent down, shaking him.

"Levi please wake up. Please don't leave me? What happened?! Why am I left? Please! Don't leave me!" I screamed.

*end of dream*

"Levi!" I screamed.

I shot up in bed, panting hard. Tears rushing down my face.

"Levi..." I whispered softly, curling my knees into my chest.

"Hmmm? What is it?" Levi's voice groaned.

I looked to the awake form of Levi. He sat up looking at me. I couldn't help, flinging myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, crying. He seemed stunned, but hugged me tightly to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Please don't ever leave me." I hiccupped.

"Tch. Why would I?"

He tried to pull away, but I held on tightly.

"I'm serious Levi. Please don't."

He started rubbing small circles on my back, as I sat between his legs.

"The nightmares again huh?"

I nodded, pulling away to wipe my eyes.

"They are getting worse. It was just flashbacks at first, but now they are dark, sad, and vivid."

"You wanna talk about it?"

I bit my lip, looking down, then shaking my head. I tried to forget the image that flashed through my mind, but I couldn't. It was too hard. I cringed, clinging to Levi tighter. He sighed, as he rested his chin on the top of my head, as I snuggled into him for comfort. He kissed the top of my head, holding me to him.

"I'll never leave, you know that, right? And nothing can ever take you away from me. I love you too much to let that happen." He said tome softly.

I looked up at him, as he did the same.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Tch, of course I mean it brat. I'm a man of my word." He replied, scoffing.

"Don't call me brat, shorty. And I understand." I smirked.

He did the same.

"Feeling better now, Michelle?" He asked.

"Yeah… Thanks Levi." I leaned up kissing his cheek.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips, before settling down. I rested my head on his chest, with his arms wrapped around me. I felt his lips graze my forehead.

"Good night. I love you." He mumbled.

I smiled, snuggling into him more.

"Good night. I love you too, my Levi."


End file.
